


Life with an aging backwards husband

by Niwolah



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, HOT ENDING, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Swearing, but not really, i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Or:Two times Eddy is happy Brett looks younger than he really is.One time it makes him laugh hysterically after worrying.And another time it actually fucking scares him but Brett expertly calms him.Each time being longer than the previous one.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Life with an aging backwards husband

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go.  
> Hello guys!
> 
> This my first ever story that I wrote in English I dare to post here. I started other stories but there are still WIP so yeah, I give you this one I succeeded to wrap in less than a week.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue so I'm very nervous. Also it seems I can't grammar in anything than French so bear with me, please!
> 
> That being said! This is inspired by @CrazeyMC fanart on twitter. (Is it possible to link here? I'm dumb.)
> 
> Well, enjoy I guess.
> 
> PS: For the very very last part, I had 'High' from Tory Lanez on repeat, making me write... what I didn't planned to write like that.
> 
> Ah yes, Brett, Eddy, if you're reading these words, don't go past the third story. Just saying.

-1-

They are just entering the carpeted giant hall where all the glass walls are full with movie’s posters and immediately, a feeling of time travelling crosses them. They actually still don’t know what they want to watch but it has been a long time since they had free time that they decided to go to the cinema. More like Brett insisted on bringing Eddy in fact. So here they are.

“I had forgotten how big it was. Was it that big before?”

Eddy, having eventually grown impatient, chortles happily and tugs him by the sleeve of his hoodie to the line at the ticket office. “Come on, help me choose a movie.”

“It’d be faster on one of the computers, you know.” Brett says while rolling his eyes but still follows him.

“Nah. Don’t care. Plus, look, there’s so many people waiting for them so you’re wrong and you know it.” singsongs Eddy.

“You just love hearing people making me younger, yeah, I noticed it a long time ago. You’re so weird.”

“But you still love me, don’t you?” Eddy asks right in his face, eyes big opened, their nose nearly touching.

“Oh my god, babe, stop that.” he giggles, mildly embarrassed, but he doesn’t push him away. He is used to his antics for so long now.

*

The employee greets them with a very well trained and professional smile and asks them what movie they would like to watch. Brett answers, giving a sidelong glance to Eddy who is perfectly feigning innocence, years of practice in action.

“One adult ticket and one student ticket, here we go.” The employee then says the price and waits for Eddy to pay before giving the two pieces of paper to Brett. “Here they are. Have a nice evening!”

They both smile as a thank you and when they enter the long and large corridor from which you access all the doors to the rooms and the mini snacks shop, Brett mutters something in his breath, shaking his head.

“What?” Eddy defends himself. “It’s not my fault you look like a seventeen years old student. More so with that hoodie of yours. You’re so cute! How could I not take advantage?”

“You sound like a pervert right now, oh my god, help me.”

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Eddy does as if he didn’t hear Brett complain but he still has a good hearty laugh about it, making Brett giggle as well.

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll eat you when we’re back home.”

“Wha- Who’s the pervert, now?!” Eddy whispers-shouts, stopping right in his tracks.

It is Brett’s time to laugh his heart out and Eddy’s to try and hide his reddening face now.

  
  
  
  
  


-2-

“Uh. Should we ask someone? I think we’re lost indeed.”

“Well, not at you refusing to seek help, dumbass.”

They are in Japan for vacations, in a town they still haven't visited, and Brett is currently losing his patience because Eddy absolutely wants to be the one reading the map. The fact is, Brett can read hiraganas and katakanas, Eddy can’t. And that makes all the difference if you think about it. But anyway, even he can’t tell where they are, he stole some glances over Eddy’s shoulder and… they are very lost.

“Go ahead, you seem to not want my help anyway. I’ll just wait on the bench over there.” Brett shrugs before walking away. He is tired and feels a bit irritated too but he is still trying to keep calm for both of their sake.

Eddy didn’t even think to try and argue, he knows the tone Brett used and well, he must have seen it coming after all. Nearly an hour of being lost, what a fool really.

*

After watching him struggling for four minutes and forty-eight seconds, he counted, he couldn’t have had to wait until five minutes, Brett gave in. “Okay, that’s enough! Come here.”

Defeated, Eddy does as he was asked, shoulders slumped and head low. For some reason, none wants to stop on their track to help him and Brett, even sitting meters away, can see his man losing composure more and more.

“It’s not your day, hm?” he says, his voice suddenly so sweet that Eddy is intrigued about this change.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I really wanted to be useful for once and-”

“For once? Stop that, you’re talking nonsense. Just give me your sweater and the backpack. And the map too.” Brett interrupts him as he takes off his already opened shirt and ruffles his hair he had combed with more attention than usually.

“What are you doing?”

“Using my super power? You know, the one you particularly love.” he says, rolling his eyes and smirking.

Eddy laughs at that and it dissipates the tension that has built up in his body.

*

Brett finds someone to help him and to tell him which way he has to go in less than one minute. Eddy stayed sat at the bench, looking from afar with a gentle smile on his face.

But then Brett is asked something and he accepts happily, all teeth out and eyes big opened, and Eddy wonders what is happening. Until the generous person then makes him bends a bit and Brett triumphantly locks eyes with Eddy as they use his shoulder blade as a flat surface to write more easily.

“Seriously?” he says to none.

He can perfectly see that Brett is faking some of his behaviours and he has to stifle a laugh about that. Even after all those years, he still can be surprised about Brett’s ‘super power’ and he still loves that every time it happens.

*

“What did you say to them?”

“I may have lied a bit and said I didn’t have much more money left right now to find somewhere to sleep so they gave me some addresses of cheap hotels.” he shrugs as he shows the paper with scribbled words on it.

“Even if we already have booked one? Why?” Eddy asks, not understanding the reason.

“Because watch here. The last third of this is a list of good restaurants in the area and neighbouring cities! And some we haven’t tried yet!” he says with a big toothy smile. “And of course, they showed me where they are on the map, look.”

“You’re an absolute genius…” Eddy whispers as he sees all the little numbers linked to the addresses the generous person recommended to Brett. “Is there some bubble tea place in the list?”

“Yes! This one, this one, this one and this one. We know two out of four but that still makes two news to try.”

“I’m in love with a genius. Who would have thought?”

“Don’t push too far, I’m still mad at you for wasting one hour of our time.” Brett mumbles while taking off Eddy’s sweater. “I give you this back. Where’s my shirt?”

“Can I kiss you first?” he sheepishly asks with a pout, keeping the cloth out of his reach. “To make it up.”

Brett sighs but only for dramatic effect and Eddy perfectly knows it. So he smiles and waits, ready as always.

  
  
  
  
  


-3-

Brett is waiting for his husband in front of the high school Eddy is teaching in, violin case in one hand and phone to ear, walking in circles at the sight of every student who would look at the window. Eddy is late, as usual, but this time Brett would have liked for him to arrive on time.

He took his afternoon of practice off to help him teach what a violin duet should be like for his students and for best results, they had rehearsed a piece they hadn't played since their teenage days, Sarasate’s Navarra. Brett suggested however they should do it each on his own to show Eddy’s students the importance of symbiosis between the two violinists during a duet.

“Babe! Finally, you pick up. Where are you? I've been waiting for five minutes already and I’m sure some kids are finding me weird by now.” he says as he looks up to the building’s walls and its lines of windows classrooms.

“But you definitely are.” Eddy snorts back and quickly continues before Brett could complain. “I’m on my way. They know I’m late anyway, just go to class and chit chat with them, they’re very chill.”

“Well okay, just tell me the number again.” But he can’t hear the answer because a woman suddenly shouts behind him. “Young man! What are you still doing out there?”

“What?” he asks to repeat while turning around and when he sees her pissed face, he curses. “Shit, hurry up, man, is she the supervisor? She’s not here to fucking play. Doesn’t she know who I am?”

He missed Eddy’s nervous laugh because she walks with a firm step towards him and angrily asks him what class he has right now. “Excuse me? I’m not-”

“Don’t even think of trying to lie and answer me.” she states, hands on her hips. “So? I’m waiting.”

The line still on, Brett can only mutter a little ‘I’m scared, come save me’ to Eddy’s direction before swiftly hanging up. “Uh. I’m here to help Eddy Chen with-”

“Oh, Eddy! He’s a very good professor. Why don’t you like his class, I heard he has a good teaching technique. Come on, let’s get you in there already, you’re late!” she speaks and speaks and speaks that Brett has to break her off. “Well, he is late too, I’m actually waiting for him.”

Putting his violin case correctly back on his shoulder, he is visibly uneasy but she doesn’t care. “You should wait in the classroom and not out of the school, didn’t you read the rules of procedure?” she then takes him by the arm and starts to pull him after her through the school’s corridors. “You’re lucky it’s the first time I see you behaving badly or I’d send you to the principal.”

“Ma’am, I’m not even a student here!” he interjects, starting to lose his composure. “And stop dragging me like that, I can walk on my own!”

“If you were in class already, I wouldn’t need to."

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m not attending this school!”

“Don’t play at that with me, I’m not new to this game, young man.”

“What the fuck.”

“Language!”

“Are you deaf or-?” he grunts but fortunately for him, she doesn’t hear him because of the squeaking door she very abruptly opens before pushing him into the class, the students in there jumping at their entrance with a bang.

Literally, the ‘bang’.

He nearly stumbles with the force she gave and this time, he doesn’t refrain from his indignation. “Will you please stop that already? I’m not a student anymore and you practically got my violin smashed on the wall doing that! Are you fucking out of your mind?”

The real students of Eddy are shocked, to say the least, since they recognise him immediately. Eddy regularly tells them about Brett and he even showed them videos of him playing to support his points.

“Go sit on that chair, I bet it’s yours because it’s the only one still available.” she smirks. “You still want me to believe you now? You’re very determined.”

“And it’s obviously not strange at all that I’m so determined, right? Oh my god…” But he goes to sit anyway since he wants to inspect his violin while she stands in front of the door and waits for Eddy with them, arms crossed on her chest.

“Ma’am?” the student right next to Brett asks, one hand up and a little frightened.

“Yes, dear?” she gently smiles at her, looking a lot more appealing. 

“Um. Well. He’s right when he says he’s not a student anymore…”

“Are you playing this lame game too?” her face closes immediately.

“No, I-” the brave student gulps before the supervisor talks again with force. “Silence! Read your sheet, prepare your exercise! Everyone! Come on!”

As a relative chaos of different violin’s sounds ensues from her shout, Brett chooses to play a little something first to check his instrument’s state and then shifts to Tchaïkovsky’s concerto for her to realise her mistake. It should be enough, isn’t it? The students, on the other hand, don’t miss a beat and quickly stop strumming their violin to listen to him.

“You play very well.” she says after a moment, interrupting him doing so. “Professor Chen is a very good teacher. Why don’t you follow his classes? You could improve.”

“What the fuck.” he groans. He is really growing angry faster now. “Do you fucking know who I am or what I just played?”

“Why, is that relevant? And stop with the swearing or I’m sending you to the principal!”

He rolls his eyes but she doesn’t have time to react again. “Ma’am, he’s Brett Yang and he just started a violin concerto!” another student tries to open her eyes and he thanks her with a contrite smile the young woman returns to him.

“Yep, Tchaïkovsky’s.” Brett adds as he puts his instrument back in its case.

“Okay, and? I know every violin piece is difficult to play.” she shrugs.

“You’re far from being actually interested in classical music, are you?” he asks, deadpan face on again. “Damn… What are you even doing here then?”

Another brave student gets his back for the second time before she could react to his disrespect. “It’s super hard, we couldn’t have reached that level yet, we’re only teenage debutants…”

“Oh…”

Everyone thinks she finally understands and stops breathing. But no. Not at all indeed. “But you’re a prodigy then! Why are you still here?”

“Stop being so obtuse, for god’s sake!” he shouts as he stands up briskly, his hands throwed in the air. “Are you dumb or something? No but seriously? What proof should you get to believe me? To believe us? We’re all telling you the same thing, isn’t that enough?”

Surprisingly, she doesn’t raise his voice, unlike Brett, but just smiles and talks with an even voice for the first time. “Young man, you’re good for giving a visit to the principal. I think I was indulgent enough with you, don’t you think?”

Now going back and forth in front of the class and tempted to just jump out of the window, he lets the students try to reason with her for a moment before capitulating. He places himself right in front of her and deliberately speaks slowly, frowning deeply. “Okay, ma’am, listen to me attentively. You’re listening?”

He sees her frowning as well and opening her mouth but he interrupts her before she could make any sound. “Oh no, you’ll shut up and let me talk. I’m actually older than Eddy, I’m not twenty anymore. And I’m his husband! Husband, okay? Like we’re actually married! I. Can. Not. Be his fucking student!”

“You’re what now? Do you know you can be sued for defamation?” she pulls a face, absolutely not getting the point.

“Oh my god, I’m going crazy. Not only are you deaf and dumb, you’re also so infuriating, ugh! Is there nothing to make you understand how fucking wrong you are? Look at that!” he cracks as he shoves his hand in his shirt's collar to take out a ring on a chain. “Isn’t that a wedding ring? Fuck yes, it is! And now? What do you say at that?”

The room falls silent, the students uncomfortably watching with attention what is happening in front of them. Brett is perfectly aware of the bad scene he was offering to the poor students who didn’t ask anything of all that but he has also the feeling they won’t take it to account. They seem to dislike the supervisor as much as Eddy and he understands so much why. She is really a pain in the ass and even though Eddy had often talked about her, he had absolutely not expected that much of stubbornness.

“If that’s real then professor Chen has to be dismissed for having a relationship with one of his students. He genuinely can’t be unbiased about you.”

“Seriously? You’re honestly not getting any of it, do you? How is that humanly possible to be that- Okay. Okay. Let me calm myself, I can’t bear it anymore.” And he straight up walks to his violin case with the supervisor’s voice as a soundtrack. “I'm not listening to whatever threat you’re throwing at me anymore.” he singsongs with his deadpan face he brought back as he unpacks his instrument to start playing the quick and absolutely not melodic notes of ‘The flight of the bumblebee’ just to discharge his anger on something.

That’s when Eddy appears. “Why are you playing that sacrilegious piece? Are you mad? Oh, hi, ma’am, um, how are you?” He lays down his violin case and travels from Brett to the supervisor curiously, noting the uneasy atmosphere and the tension in Brett’s body as he moves the bow with a bit too much of rigidity.

Then Brett stops playing seconds after, opens his eyes, and notices him, the sound of his furiously playing having masked Eddy’s entrance. “Oh my god, Eddy, you’re finally there. You took forever!”

“Well, yes, thank you all for being patient. The principal kept me hostage when I arrived.” he says, a hand in his neck showing his embarrassment at the same time the supervisor exclaims another disapproval. “Don’t you dare talk to a professor like that, young man, husband or not! You’re in a school, you have to behave as it should.”

“I’m sorry, what?“ Eddy doesn’t understand but still catches the united sigh of his students. And some of their facepalms and groans too. “What did you say?”

“And you!” she glaringly points at him, making him unconsciously straighten up. “You disappoint me, I esteemed you. You’re both going to follow me to the principal and see what he has to say about that.”

“I’m going to eat my violin soon, Eddy, and I shit you not that I’m not even kidding.” Brett growls dangerously and that alarms him immediately. The last straw of his husband is breaking and it wasn’t the best thing to happen, he had long come to know that.

“Okay, okay, calm down.“ he starts to laugh however, suddenly extremely nervous. He practically jumps to Brett’s side to firmly hold him by the shoulders. “What did I miss? What happened? And I’m not talking to you, ma’am.” he turns to glare at her before guiding Brett to his chair and squatting in front of him.

Brett just let him do whatever he is doing which means prying his hands open and taking his violin to put it away while he himself keeps his eyes locked to the supervisor’s ones. He whispers, voice still filled with anger. “Tell her I’m not lying. Even your students can’t bring any sense to her fucking head.”

“What did you say?” Eddy asks before his gaze falls on the necklace on top of Brett’s shirt. “Ah. Nevermind.” They don’t normally tell anyone about their status, being content to just let everyone guess as it was easier for them to live a life more or less common since Brett has become known on the musical scene, even though it was the classical one which is less talked about.

“Yeah...” he murmurs sadly as he tucks the ring back under his cloth but Eddy stops him to admire it for a moment. “I lost it, I honestly couldn't- How can she be so dumb anyway? I told her, your students told her too, I played my Tchaïkovsky and your students tried again to explain to her why I could play it. She doesn't even use logic!”

“I’m still here, just in case. Professor Chen, can you please reason with your student so you can both come with me to the principal’s office. I’m growing impatient.” she doesn’t move, arms disapprovingly crossed on her chest.

“My- Who said it was my student?” Eddy turns around to finally face her, helping himself with a hand on Brett’s knee to keep him from falling in the process. “He’s the violinist I told you about! I asked him to come help me to show how to do and not do a violin duet, remember? You were harassing a renowned violinist, and my husband too, do you realise how badly wrong you acted?”

“I wasn’t-”

“Yes, you were!!!”

It was the students. All of them shouted in unison and everyone in the classroom, including them if you believe in their red faces, were surprised by their reaction.

Eddy eventually smiles so big his cheeks start to hurt and it turns on a laugh. Brett chortles as well, oddly moved by the students, and he turns around to share a grateful glance with every single one of them. They tried to help him when he was alone against the supervisor and he doesn't know how to thank them for the support they gave him.

“Oh my god, that's so ridiculous!” Eddy exclaims, now laughing his heart out, almost falling backwards but held back by Brett preventing him. “Who's going to be fired now? Not me!”

“I'm not- You're not-” she stutters, arms dangling.

“Oh yes. And yes. And yes, I am and I'm not even going to pretend I don't want to. Oh my god, also thank you for the laugh anyway.” he says, still guffawing like a fool as he tries to stand up from the crouching position he had in front of Brett, his joyous voice reverberating on the walls. 

*

They wasted so much time after having gone to the principal’s office that Eddy proposes Brett to just show a quick excerpt of their violin duet to his students.

“We’ll have to reschedule the class, if that’s okay with you.” he says as he takes place next to him.

“Yes, of course. I think I like your students anyway.” Brett smiles as he winks over his violin towards the people in front of him.

“Told you they were very chill.” Eddy shrugs with a stifle laugh. He bows in a fluid movement that Brett follows automatically. “Ready?”

And Brett had never been as ready as he is at the moment. Those students fucking deserve their free mini concert.

  
  
  
  
  


-4-

They are wandering aimlessly after dinner, talking about their respective day, Eddy’s arm hanging around Brett’s shoulder to hold onto Brett’s offered hand.

“How are your students by the way? I have to come and say hi someday, it’s been a while.”

“You’ve had two hectic weeks, they understand.”

Brett had grown fond of them even if it wasn’t children under ten. After that fateful day with the now fired supervisor, he decided to stop by from time to time to see how they are improving and they never stop to amaze him.

“They ask about you pretty often too and never miss any of your performances. I mean, I first introduced them to your playing in the same way as that of Hilary or Ray but well, you’re practically their idol now and I can’t even say I got something to do in that.” Eddy giggles.

“I’m glad.”

And he genuinely was. That day back then was traumatic as hell and it pulled on some special strings in his heart. Since then and to Eddy’s delight, he is more open about his private life in a sense that he doesn’t hide he's married anymore, proudly wearing his wedding ring around his finger, sometimes even saying who he is sharing his life with if he feels like it. And Eddy readily follows his every step, never once asking him to do more or urging him to fast his pace.

“Ice cream?” Brett asks and his husband’s dazzling eyes and smile are his answer. “Okay, go wait on that bench over there, I come back quick.”

“Wait.”

He doesn’t have time to say anything that Eddy pulls him against him and kisses him slowly. Brett, being still self conscious, can’t help tensing but immediately relax into their kiss. His face however is still red from embarrassment. 

*

Closely sitting next to each other, they share their heat to protect themselves against the wind of spring that is still a bit biting. They don’t speak, enjoying their ice cream in the comfortable silence surrounding them, admiring the vegetation being brought back to life in front of them and listening to the sound of the trees being rocked by the wind.

Eddy steals a glance at Brett and notices the hoodie he is wearing has moved to let some of his shoulder visible. A feral pulsion runs through him and he suddenly can’t think about anything else than the silky skin waiting for his mouth to nibble on it.

“Are you okay, babe?” Brett asks him when he eventually realises he stopped eating his ice cream for a moment and that it was now melting, but Eddy criptically answers. “You’re a dangerous threat.”

“Why is that? Your fingers are going to be sticky, watch out.” he sniggers, head tilted on the side so that his shoulder is even more highlighted. Eddy’s brain freezes at that sight and he could only stop holding back, diving in to drop a kiss right at the crook of Brett’s neck. “Your lips are cold!” he squeals and lightly hits him on the arm as a revenge, making them both giggle.

Without warning, three police officers appear and as two men take Eddy away, the third policer sits next to Brett. “Are you okay, young man?” She talks with a sweet voice and shows an openness that confuses him.

“Um, yes but what are you doing?” he tries to get up anyway to reach Eddy but she holds him back with a hand on his shoulder, letting him with no other choice than just watching him from the bench. “You don’t have to pretend anymore, we’re here to help and protect you.”

“Protect him from what? I’m not a threat!” Eddy shouts meters away as he is wrestling with the men and it somehow brings them both back to the moment he calls Brett exactly like that.

What an irony.

“It’s true, I know him.” he confirms indeed and gets up again, this time avoiding the hand the woman throws in his direction to keep him from moving. “Let him go! I don’t know what you want from him but he’s too innocent to ever do whatever you think he did.”

He tries to make them release Eddy by grabbing their arms and pushing them away from him but they hold steady. “Please, I’m not a bad person.” Eddy attempts to get away from their grip again and again, imploring them at the same time, to no avail.

The policewoman comes back to Brett and guides him once again away from Eddy who is now shouting for the officers to tell them why they want to handcuff him. “What? No! Stop that!” Brett panics, struggling against her as he watches them trying to put the handcuffs on Eddy but the latter fortunately succeeds to throw them on the ground.

“Where are your parents?” she asks, unfazed, and with Brett being suddenly frozen by the question she can eventually take her notebook out of her pocket, pen ready on the paper.

“The fuck?” he whispers to himself and if the woman hears him, she doesn’t react. “I’m not a minor anymore since a long time ago already!” he says, wanting to shake her because of the incomprehension and because he is scared. And Eddy is still delaying the moment he will be handcuffed since the second policer has taken his to try and hinder his movements. “He’s twenty-nine, I swear he’s twenty-nine!”

“You’ll say that to the judge.” One of the men talks for the first time since they appeared and his voice is strained thanks to Eddy giving them the run-around, which gives him a little feeling of satisfaction.

“Yes, no, wait, wait. I’ll show you my ID.” Panicking more and more, Brett searches his pockets but doesn’t find it and he pales at this realisation. “Shit. I left it at home...” he whispers, eyes wide opened to Eddy who imitates him right away.

“No need for your ID anyway, we’re thinking you’re suffering from the Stockholm syndrome. We were inquisitive when we saw you earlier so we observed you this evening and you’re clearly not the master of the situation. You never showed any evidence of liking what this man does to you.”

“What now? You’re out of your mind. I love this man, he’s my husband! See, we’re wearing wedding rings!” He then shows his hand before forcibly breaking through the obstacle the police officers were making to go to Eddy and take his hand and show it too. He takes this opportunity to stay close to him and Eddy immediately stays more calmer now that he can furtively keep to touch Brett.

“Underage marriage then, your case is getting worse, man!” the policewoman growls furiously at Eddy who automatically winces and painfully clamps his hand around Brett’s arm, watching him in horror. “No! No! HE asked me, HE proposed to me! I didn’t force him! I never force him to anything, ask him! Brett!”

“He’s right, I’m the one who proposed and I’m the one having the ascendant for the important stuff. Seriously, why are you harassing us? We did nothing wrong!”

“How can we find your parents? We'd like to discuss it with them, young man.” she asks one more time, her notebook ready to be used once again. Brett gulps loudly and starts to stutter they don’t need to but the gaze the woman sends him makes him swallow his words. “Well, okay, wait a minute, I’m calling my mother.” he says instead.

One of the police officers notices Brett has to extricate his arm from Eddy’s grip to take his phone and immediately separates them. They both whimper at the loss of the other’s touch but Brett recovers quickly to avoid being manhandled more than they already are. “Fine, we’ll stop reaching for each other, you can stop doing that, for god’s sake.”

He knows without watching him that Eddy is distressed but he can’t take it anymore to see him being shaken in all ways and wrestling for nothing. He just wants to feel his husbands’ arms around him but he can’t right now and he has to be the one acting with his brain as Eddy seems to be only able to let his heart guide him at the moment and it clearly isn’t the right thing to do.

As he waits for his mother to pick up the phone, Brett asks the three police officers if they know who he is. “You’re the victim of this man right there, we don’t need to know anything else.” one of them answers annoyingly. He didn’t have time to retort that he heard his mother speak on the line.

“Mom! Hi, um, I’ve got a problem here…” he emphasises as the policewoman suddenly shoves in his face her notebook in which she wrote an address. “Nothing really serious, whatever, but still they’re misunderstanding us and absolutely don’t want to listen to us at all.” he tells his mother, glancing quite angrily to the policewoman who is leading him to the nearest vehicle. “Can you please come as soon as possible to the police station? I give you the address...”

He could only move his phone from his ear before becoming deaf when his mother starts to yell her surprise and seconds later, he hangs up and sighs as he locks his eyes with Eddy’s fear-filled ones right before they are separated in different cars. “She’s coming…”

Eddy understood what Brett was doing so he let the officers walk him to one of the two vehicles but he still couldn’t help his anxiety growing inside of him and eating him more and more. Sitting in the back of the car, he wants to scream his innocence but chooses to stay silent and compromises with himself to only fidget, his knees bouncing together.

Not being able to see Eddy during the ride worries Brett somehow but when they arrive at the station, he feels relieved to only see him pale and more or less calm. He seems to be on the outside but he knows he is absolutely terrified on the inside. He knows he is following Brett’s gut against his own instinct of fear and Brett could never be too proud of him for that.

He would have to reward him when they are home after all this mess is finished.

*

When Brett’s mother finally arrives at the station ten minutes later, she discovers Eddy locked up behind bars, looking awfully stressed, and Brett sitting in one of the offices, looking very annoyed as he is talking with a policewoman.

“What happened, why is my son in there?” she exclaims at the front desk, very much unhappy about that, and her cry attracts all eyes on her, even more so when she tries to step towards Eddy, wanting to touch him through the bars and appease him when she notices his eyes filled with unshed tears. But she is interrupted by the policewoman leaving her office, Brett at her heels. “Aren’t you this young man’s mother?” she asks, patting Brett’s shoulder who rolls his eyes at her obtuseness.

“Yes, I am. But Eddy is my son too. Why did you imprison him? He’s the sweetest boy I ever knew!”

“You’re the mother of both…” the woman repeats with thoughts. “It’s even worse than underage marriage then…”

“I’m sorry, underage what? My son’s twenty-nine, can’t you see?” she nearly shouts as she brings Brett to her and side-hugs him and Brett can finally see realisation coming in the officer’s eyes.

“You’re not a teenager?”

“I tried several times to tell you but you didn’t listen to me.” he shrugs.

“But that man is really your brother then? Because you looked too much like-”

“No, he’s not, oh my god, you’re an awful police officer... You claimed I was under my husband’s control and so I couldn’t speak for myself.” he breaks her off in her sentence, very annoyed. “Remember I said he’s my husband and you didn’t believe me?”

During this exchange, his mother’s eyes exponentially grow, her face reddens from anger and she eventually explodes and orders they free Eddy here-and-now, which they do without arguing, and Brett doesn’t waste any time to take him in his arms and to wheedle him. “It’s all right, babe, I got you, mom got you.”

“I hate that you look younger…” he sheds tears as he hides his face in Brett’s neck, his arms trapped between them, and Brett could only coddle him even more.

*

Brett’s mother rides them to their place, Eddy still glued to his aging backwards husband on the backseat, his head tucked under Brett’s chin, as Brett caresses his arms, his hair, peppers him with kisses, gently sways him.

“Make sure to bring your ID with you anytime now, I don’t want you to face another of that nonsense again.” she says with a sad sigh. “Look at your poor man…”

“Yeah, I’m sorry… Thank you so much, mom.” he answers without stopping looking at Eddy and his heart hurts at this sight.

“Here we are. Go home, boys, and try to relax, Eddy, okay? Brett, take care of him, he’s traumatised. Call me if you need something, I leave you alone for now.”

*

Entering their living room, Eddy still hasn’t left Brett’s side, desperately stuck on him, and Brett is slowly starting to worry. “Babe, it’s okay now, we’re home, we’re alone.” he tries to soothe him as he leans against the wall. They will move to the sofa later, Eddy’s state is more important. “Come on, talk to me, babe.” he urges him as he takes off the backpack from him and puts it on the floor next to them.

“I’m torn between...” Eddy murmurs then with puppy eyes looking at him before he eventually lets go of his arms, head hung low. “I mean, I want you to keep your style that makes you look younger because I absolutely love it and you’re so cute and I want to keep you in my pocket and all that but I couldn’t bear another- I just can’t. Brett, please, I was literally put in jail, oh my god. I never want to go back in there.”

As he throws himself to Brett once again, hiding his face in his hoodie’s collar, Brett decides he has to take his husband’s mind off the bad event of the evening and purposely shifts the atmosphere, switching to a sweeter voice. “Okay, listen to me, babe. You’ll relax and let me take care of you. Can you do that? Can you let me coax you?”

A committal sound answers him and Brett starts to stroke Eddy’s hair, kissing him lightly on his face until he feels him easing up against him. With an even sweeter, he speaks in his ear. “What do you think of the sexy version of me?” He notices a hitch in his breath that he holds back. It is so fast that it makes him smile with relief so he keeps on. “Then no one can be wrong about me. What do you think of that? Do you want it? It’s been a while, isn’t it?”

It is discreet but he feels it. The tiny nod which makes Eddy’s hair tickle his neck. He can feel the warm breath against it as well and he shivers every time it hits his skin. Sweet and slow torture mirroring what he does to his husband. He smiles.

“Would you like me to show this part of me to the world again? Like before we got together, like I was then, every day. Don’t you miss the sexy me? I’m sure you do. Use your words, babe, I can feel your arms tighten around me but it’s not enough and you perfectly know it.”

Brett speeds up the game, already using some specific phrasing, since he can feel that Eddy is actually very receptive. Indeed, the latter swallows nearly with difficulty, his throat constricted with a growing longing, but the small ‘yes’ he succeeds to sigh is all Brett wants to hear before continuing. He smiles again and detaches Eddy’s limbs from him, meeting no resistance.

“Docile already?” he smirks, lasciviously sliding his hands along his husband’s arms to hug his wrists, looking at him through his eyelashes. “Like the puppy you are, aren’t you?” He licks then behind his ear, right on the spot he knows would turn him on even more.

Without fail, Eddy whimpers through his bitten lips, eyes now firmly closed, and unconsciously tilts his head to give him a bigger access to this precise soft spot. “Could you wait for me? Go sit on the sofa and wait for me, babe. You’d be a good boy if you do that.” Eddy silently backs off and flutters his eyelids heavily to find out Brett is watching him and smiling at him with so much love and sweetness he couldn’t help but ask for a kiss, not refraining another moan.

But Brett firstly refuses and pretends to think, one finger against Eddy’s appetising lips. “Well, I guess I can give you something anyway.” he says while eyeing the tip of the tongue sliding out to meet his skin and intoxicating his senses. In reality, he wants it as much as Eddy since he is actually turning himself on just by toying with his husband.

The kiss is hotter and hungrier than what Brett meant to and he has to calm himself before he loses his mind. “You better go sit if you don’t want me to be mad, little puppy.” he grunts, his voice hoarse. Fortunately, Eddy follows his order obediently and lightly trots to the sofa, earnest eyes lovingly looking at him.

He watches him from the wall against which he still stands and notices he wants to speak, fidgeting a bit with the hem of his t-shirt. “Go on, babe, what do you want?” He encourages him with a slight move of his head as he crosses his arms.

“I just- Love you...” Eddy says half shyly and it pulls on that special string in his heart. He has to leave and keep on what he wants to do now or it will be ruined. “Close your eyes and wait for me, babe, I trust you.” And he immediately turns around to flee the scene in front of him.

He doesn’t waste any time and he hardly is in the bedroom that he throws his hoodie and t-shirt away to put on a fitted shirt instead. He leaves the first buttons open and quickly styles his hair up, revealing his forehead. There weren't a lot of modifications but he knows it makes all the difference on him. He goes from cute to sexy with only small changes and he certainly wouldn't mind it.

When he comes back to the living room less than two minutes later, he is delighted to see that Eddy is still in the same position he left him, eyes still closed and his anticipation palpable. Soundless, he approaches him and he sees his husband perking up even more when he notices his presence, a small impatient whimper leaving his mouth.

His inviting mouth.

With a lot of restraint, Brett bends himself and frames him, arms planted in the seat, before he parts his lips and hovers them over Eddy’s ones who tilts his head back for more ease. No real touch, only brushing against it. He watches him trembling, fighting his wants to kiss him. He decides then to test him more and adds his tongue, the tip lightly grazing the upper lip. He smiles when another whine answers his administration. He licks the bottom lip and Eddy closes his mouth, swallowing loudly as he backs up just an inch, unable to help himself.

“You’re a good boy.” he proudly says when he understands his husband is about to crack. “You can open your eyes now. But no words can leave that pretty mouth of yours, okay? Not without my permission.” He stands up and takes a step back, a smirk decorating his face as he watches the travelling gaze admiring his body. “How do I look? Did you miss it?”

Eddy nods, throat too dry to speak anyway, but tentatively reaches out to Brett. “You want to touch? Do you think you can?” he teases him, earning a groan that Eddy didn’t have time to try and stifle. He laughs at that, hiding the fact it turns him on to hear that sound coming from his husband, and he closes the gap between them. He pushes Eddy to the backrest and sits astride him, appreciating that he doesn’t try to touch him.

“A very good boy indeed. With a strong self-control. I think you’re entitled to a reward. What do you think?” he soughs to his ear as he takes his hands to place them on his hips. Then he looks at him and he can feel the grip tighten before he relieves Eddy. “Go on, babe, take your fill.”

“I-” Eddy wants to know how but his voice is gone, his throat too raspy to make an intelligible sound. He clears it but doesn’t try to speak anymore as he sudddenly remembers that he may still not be allowed to speak. Eyes wide opened and biting his lips, he stays still, waiting for a possible punishment.

“So eager you forgot what I said. I was so proud of you but I guess I still have to train you to be more patient.” Brett theatrically sighs and removes Eddy’s hands to place them back on the seat. “Not a word anymore or I’m leaving. You don’t want that, do you?”

Eddy moans humbly and lowers his head, showing his desires for redemption. “I know, I don’t like it either, but you’ve been a bad puppy.” Brett lets some time pass before he delicately raises his husband’s face who doesn’t know if he can look at him or not, his eyes wandering between him and everywhere. “Babe.” Eddy instantly locks eyes with him, waiting for the next step, trying hard to suppress the urge to kiss him and even more when Brett uses his thumb to fondle his bottom lip.

But Brett is having a hard time controlling himself too. “My god, and you say I’m a threat when you exist.” he states with a trembling voice before he quickly surges forwards, attacking his mouth with hunger, making both of them whine.

Lips still on Eddy’s skin, he moves to his soft spot behind his ear and licks it, feeling his husband shiver with the force he uses to keep his hands on the sofa seat. “How much do you want to touch me? You can speak now.” he relieves him but immediately quits his position on his legs to stand up in front of him again, his knees against the sofa, framing Eddy’s.

“I- I want- I want-”

“Is it too much to handle?” Brett teases, slowly backing away with a smirk.

He bends his head back and rolls it to the side, his own hands stroking his nape, tightening his throat then going down on the shirt, down to his hips, to slide up under the fabrics. “I know you want to touch me. Say it. Tell me.”

“Fuck. I- You’re so hot. Please, I-”

“What do you want me to do? What do you want to do to me?” Brett doesn’t stop his hands travelling his body. He caresses his tummy, ragging his shirt and giving Eddy’s hungry eyes some skin to see.

“Everything. Anything. I just- Let me touch you, I beg you.”

“Oh, you found your words. Give me some precision, babe, or I’ll have to play by myself before you. Maybe you want that? Me pleasuring myself right in front of you. I know you’d love it.” 

“No- Yes- Oh my god.” Eddy’s hands are now under his thighs to make sure he doesn’t move until he has permission.

“I see you’re speechless again. What a pity.” Brett keeps on stroking himself. Biting his lips and closing his eyes, he focuses on his task. He doesn’t know who is loving the show more between him and Eddy but what he knows for sure is that it affects both of them. “Guess I have to do it myself then.”

He keeps his eyes closed and moves his hands from under his shirt to make one slide down and the other slide up. He whines when his groin falls in the way of his left hand and whines some more when he pinches his nipple with the right one through the cloth.

“Oh my god…”

“Yeah.” Brett wants to say more, he wants to tease him more but the first thing he saw when he eventually opened his eyes is Eddy unzipping his pants and shoving a hand in it. He knows he has to punish him because he moved without his consent but the sight is too beautiful for him to care about right now.

Eddy is still conscious he is breaking the rules however. “Please- Can I at least- I can’t- Fuck, Brett.”

“Take it out. But don’t stroke it yet, wait for a bit more, I promise it'll be worth it.” he says as he doesn’t stop to caress himself up and down. Eddy moans a disapproval but he doesn’t care and watches him obeying him and even taking his hand off his erection. “Good boy.”

“Brett…”

“Use your words, I know you can do that, babe.” He plays again with him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while the other is unzipping his pants as well and stroking himself over his boxers. “I know you want it.” He groans and his hips jerks by themselves right as he tightens his throat with the other hand.

“Yes. Yes. Come here, let me-”

Brett doesn’t wait for him to finish his sentence that he already walks towards him, kneels on the sofa and pushes Eddy back to the backrest. “Do it. Whatever you want, do it all. You’ve been a very good boy right now.”

“Fuck yes. Finally.” Eddy sighs with relief and pulls him down to kiss him hot and messy, making Brett melt under his attention, becoming all pliant and mellow against him.

Eddy plans to ‘do it all’ indeed. Oh yes. And Brett will let him. He has been a very good boy after all, of course he will let him do as he wants.

The night will be long and too bad for tomorrow but no need to think about that, there is something more important happening right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made this far, thank you very much!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about my bad grammar, I want to know how bad I am at that.


End file.
